Timeline of Second World War based on Mickey and Friends
Timeline of Second World War based on Mickey and Friends is one of the history as Military, Army, Soldiers, Wars and the Second World War is about one of the based on Mickey Mouse characters. 1942 * Donald Duck was turning as soldier and boot camp and Pete as Sergreant in the cartoon Donald Gets Drafted. * Donald Duck tugning a Soldier but uses the camouflage painting in the cartoon The Vanishing Private. * Donald is taught the importance of paying his income taxes willingly and promptly. This cartoon is titled The New Spirit. * Pluto confronts Gunter the Goat in the cartoon The Army Mascot. * Donald Duck was as trouble to fly in the cartoon Sky Troopers. 1943 * This wartime cartoon was released and titled The Spirit of '43. * Donald Duck was turning as Soldier and the Nazi Army in the cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face. * Donald Duck is turning to the Captain of the Second War and his Nephews as Guncrew in the cartoon Home Defense. * Donald Duck stays off-base past "Taps" and has to try to sneak back in without altering Pete. This cartoon is The Old Army Game. * Pluto appears as Soldier, and only, Chip 'n Dale was 1st appearance in the cartoon Private Pluto. 1944 * Goofy Goof is turning to the sailor in the carton How to Be a Sailor. * Donald Duck goes to the World War II and Japanese Army in the cartoon Commando Duck. 1945 * Pluto the Pup as turning as guard ship in the cartoon Dog Watch. 1980 * Walt Disney Records releases a Soundtrack called Yankee Doodle Mickey. 1982 * UMI Research Press releases a the book titled Donald Duck Joins Up:'' Walt Disney Studio During World War II by Richard Shale. 1987 * In ''DuckTales episode All Ducks on Deck, Admiral Grimmitz is turning as the Nave commander on the aircraft carrier that Donald is an elisted sailor on. 1988 * In the DuckTales ''episode ''Time is Money: Ducks on the Lam, Scrooge has called every army in the country, but was failed and the Beagle Boys has won. 1989 * In the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, To The Rescue: Part 3, When they arrive at the abandoned military plane where Geegaw supposedly lives, they meet his inventive daughter, Gadget. 1990 * In the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, Puffed Rangers, Chip 'n Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper go to Hong Kong, where a cereal manufacturer is smuggling cars into the US without import fees by shrinking them into cereal toys. The Rescue Rangers was blushing in a toy soldier's arms and uniforms. 1991 * In Darkwing Duck episode, Heavy Mental, Major Synapse is turning as Army Sergeant and the antagonist in the episode. 1992 * In Raw Toonage ''cartoon, Scrooge McDuck is turning to be Army Soldier and opens the Money Bin. * In ''Goof Troop episode, Major Goof, Peg's retired uncle visits and trains Goofy to be an Army soldier, while Pete tries to use him for a July 4th car sale promotion. 1996 * In Quack Pack episode, Nosy Neighbors, Donald Duck as turning as Sergeant and we must help to protect the Home. Category:Timeline